


Lance's Discovery

by b0o



Series: Space Pack [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Lance finds out he's pregnant and worried about how his team will react. Keith is just trying to be a good boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again. I hope this is what you guys were expecting:) Thank you for all of your lovely feedback on this series!!

Blue had been acting odd through out the training section and no amount of prodding from Lance worked. Lance had always had a deep bond with his lion and was always willing to share his secrets with her and in return, she showed him some of hers.

The years they had spent fighting together had only deepened their bond, which is why Lance was becoming increasingly desperate in trying to connect with her. “C’mon girl talk to me. Was it something I said?” 

Lance hadn’t really expected that to work, so when he was rewarded with silence, he sighed. “Lance, what’s going on over there? Everything alright?” Shiro appeared on a small screen and Lance gave him a forced smiled and shook his head. 

“Nope! Nothing wrong here. Me and Blue are one hundred percent connected as always.” Shiro looked at him doubtfully but decided not to press the matter, Lance would tell someone if something was wrong he reasoned. 

Switching on to all comms, he stopped Black, “alright team! Lets form Voltron!” The others nodded in unison before joining their leader, all but Blue who now hovered as if frozen. Lance tugged uselessly at the control and began bargaining with the lion, when he felt something akin to panic begin to settle in the pit of his stomach as he heard Shiro what was happening. 

“Listen, if we can just finish the training session, I promise I won’t complain when you go out to find a new paladin.” This caught the lion’s attention and she tried to show him why she was reluctant to let jostle him about.

At first Lance was confused about why she was making him listen to a heartbeat, then his confusion only grew when he realized it was his. Lance’s blood ran cold when he heard a fainter, quicker heartbeat, he knew the sound from when he went to one of his mom’s ultrasounds and those stupid health videos they made all omega’s watch in class. 

He tried to speak but found his throat was now dry, swallowing a few times he finally managed to get the words out. “Is-is that from me?” To him the words sounded deafening though really it was hardly a whisper. 

The purr in response had him smile, “I’m pregnant?” The purring grew louder and made Lance smile. “Aww, aren’t you so cute. Trying to keep me safe even when we’re just flying.” By this point the he had tuned out the dings that showed the others trying to open up communications with him, but when he saw the red lion in front of him, the cold feeling returned. 

Opening up his line immediately resulted in him being bombarded with voices of concern, “sorry guys. Me and Blue need to have a little talk. You keep training without me.” Ignoring the protests he let Blue fly them back to her hangar, though the fact Red was tailing them did not go unnoticed. 

The moment Blue landed Red was beside her, and Keith was soon climbing out to wait for his mate. Lance felt a rush of emotions, only a few were pleasant, and after a steadying breath, began to reason with the lion. 

“I promise I’ll tell the others soon, but can you please just keep it between us until then?” He got a sense of affirmation, but felt that Blue would not take him on any missions while he was pregnant. 

Lance wanted to argue with her about that, but Keith was now pacing in front of the lion and shooting it glances and Lance knew that he would need a good cover story to explain Blue’s stance. The moment he was out, Keith was beside him, “what was that?”

His words were accusing but his tone was concerned and the way he kept sweeping his eyes over Lance had the omega feeling a rush of affection for his alpha. Torn between teasing or comforting him, Lance settled on an interesting mix.

“Relax Keith, there’s nothing to worry about. Blue was just upset about something, I’m sure she’ll change her mind in time.” Lance got a sudden feeling that her stance on no more missions would not change and his smile became strained. 

Keith felt his muscles relax when it really did seem like Lance was alright, but now that he was focusing, he did notice something odd. He moved closer and buried his nose into the omegas neck, causing Lance to stiffen at the sudden intimacy. 

“What are you-” 

“You smell different.” Lance was cut off by Keith’s statement and Lance felt alarm spike through him. If his scent had already changed enough for others to notice then he must be at least three months, the thought caused his heat to pound in a mixture of happiness and worry. 

While on Earth omegas where technically first class citizens, many considered their only purpose to exist was to breed. Lance knew the others didn’t think that but was worried that having a child would make him an unneeded liability for the group. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Keith gently grabbed his hand, “are you ok?” Instead of answering, Lance leaned in to kiss him and despite how many times they’d done this same thing it still was exhilarating.

“I knew it.” Pidge’s voice had them turning to the small crowd staring at the pair from the hanger door. Holding out their hand, Coran relinquished his lost bet, “it appears I underestimated young love.” 

Ignoring the exchange for now Shiro looked at Lance to Pidge, “are you alright? Is something wrong with Blue?” Lance knew that Shiro would know if he tried to lie and he was already feeling conflicted enough, adding one of Shiro’s I’m not mad just disappointed looks would only make things worse. 

“It’s- well its a little complicated. You know how sometimes the lions will just not work for their paladins? Well that kind of happened with Blue.” Silence broke out at his words and Allura was visibly confused. 

“The Blue lion is definitely the friendliest and most understanding. Why would it shut out anybody, much less it’s own paladin?” The question wasn’t directed towards Lance but still made him squirm. 

“What did you do?” Unsurprisingly Pidge was the one to ask the question and Lance offered a shrug in response. 

”Can you still talk to Blue.” Shiro asked, he had noticed that Lance was skirting around what exactly had happened and he felt that a good long talk would be good once he got him alone. 

Coran twisted his mustache in contemplation, “this does seem rather familiar. I think that the yellow lion did the same thing once but I can’t quite remember why.” He peered curiously at the omega, as if staring would help him uncover the new mystery. 

Keith couldn’t help but bristle at the way his mate was being stared at and questioned, a small voice in the back of his head said to protect the mate at any cost and had it been another time he might have found it odd that he felt this protective. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is. Shiro and I both had trouble with our lions and it worked out, Lance said that Blue just needs a break. So just drop it.” By the end he was standing slightly in front of Lance and Hunk felt things mentally fall into place.

“No ones trying to fight. We were just trying to figure out what’s going on.” At this Keith’s protectiveness turned into embarrassment and he found his gaze dropped to the ground under the gaze of his team mates. 

Whatever was going to be said was silenced by a blaring signaling that someone was under attack. Racing back to the main room, Allura pulled up their new destination, a small planet named Sultran. When they exited the wormhole, Allura gasped. 

Galran ships were surrounding the small planet and it was obvious that they had already begun a land siege. “How could they have attacked so quickly without our knowledge?” They had freed Surlant nearly a year ago and had heard nothing from its inhabitants that they were in any trouble. 

“We’ll figure that out later. For now we need to move.” Shiro spoke in steady but commanding voice and the others immediately nodded, all but Lance who felt a spike of fear about the idea of having to sit a mission out. Sure he knew were Blue was coming from, and there was no was in hell he would let his child be harmed, but the voice saying that if he couldn’t fight then why would they need him was only growing in intensity.

Noticing the omega’s distress, Shiro made a quick decision, “”Keith, I want you and Lance to take the Red lion and see what’s going on down there. Hunk, the Castle, and I will stay up here and get to work on these ships. Pidge, you’re up here but if things get dicey on the planet I want you to go down. Everybody good?” 

Lance felt sick to his stomach at the thought of having to potentially fight a soldier, he had been forcible slammed into the ground by enough of them to know that now it might do worse than just knock the wind from him.

He could feel Hunk’s stare though so he masked his worries with a smile. “Sure, I’d love the chance to kick some Galran butt again, it’s been awhile.” Keith forced back a growl at the words and berated himself for getting worked up again, it wasn’t as if Lance was defenseless, in fact his ability to hit just about anything from anywhere was one of the reasons Keith fell so hard for him. 

This did little to quell his inner alpha that was begging him not to let Lance go and to force him to stay where it was safe. So lost in thought he hadn’t noticed that the others were already moving until Lance nudged his arm, “c’mon, lets go save a world.” 

They had to take a different route to get to Red as and as Lance was boarding, he swore he heard Blue growl from her place. Silently vowing to be extra careful and stay by Keith, he spared his lion one last glance before Red took off.

Keith weaved easily from the ships and Lance couldn’t help but be envious but impressed at the way his mate could move in such tandem with Red. Remembering Red, Lance felt his heart pick up at the thought of the lion telling Keith about the child. 

Lance was fully planning to but in all honesty was trying to grasp the idea himself, and he wanted to wait and warm Keith up to the idea before just springing it on him. Though since he wasn’t sure how far along he was, he didn’t know how long he could keep it a secret. 

Subconsciously his hand found its way to his stomach and the moment he realized that he tried to pass it off as simple scratch. Luckily for Lance, Keith was so preoccupied with wrestling his own emotions that he didn’t notice Lance was doing the same. 

They flew to the planet and quickly laid down some fire while quickly doing recon, it looked as if the prisoners were being held the largest facility. After landing, Keith tried to get into contact with Shiro to let him know that there were more troops then they thought and that sending Pidge would be a good idea.

Neither could get into contact with any of the team and Lance felt panic rise now that he knew that it would just be them against all the soldiers on the planet. While he knew that Keith and him made a great team he was terrified of failing either his unborn child and his mate if he messed up.

Keith noticed his unusual attitude and gently cupped the omega’s cheek, something he had learned relaxed the other male. “What’s wrong?” 

He smiled when the other unconsciously relaxed into his hand but frowned when the other looked so distressed. After a moment of silence and a few times when Lance opened his mouth just to close, it did the other finally share what was weighing on him. 

“Keith I need you to be calm about this, I know why Blue is acting all weird, and why my scent is off. Keith I’m- I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it or have something you would like to share. If you want to see something then please let me know.


End file.
